


The Other Side Of Fear

by knitekat



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is woken by a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Jenny wakes in the dark of the night, her breathing rapid from her recurrent nightmare. She gets out of bed, knowing from previous nights she won't sleep without doing so.

As she looks out into the night, Jenny's mind goes back over the recent events, to the many days she had spent by James' bed, desperately hoping that he would wake.

Jenny can't forget the sheer terror she had felt when James had slammed her up against the wall, raving out of control. Those events are the cause of the nightmare that has, once again, woken her.

But Jenny also recalls the compassion she had felt for James in the moment when his expression had changed from rage to total loss and bewilderment. The raw confusion that had, for a moment, replaced the mindless aggression.

Jenny smiles as she remembers the moment she realised how much James really meant to her. She had even whispered that admittance to him as he lay in a coma.

Shivering from the night's chill, Jenny climbs back into bed and tries not to wake her partner. She sighs as arms wrap around her, pulling her close. As lips touch her own, and a tongue seeks entrance to duel with her own.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.”

She feels a kiss on the tip of her nose, then James' sleepy voice. “I don't mind. I love having you in my arms. Jenny. My Jenny.”

Jenny snuggles down against his warm skin, drifting off to sleep in his arms. “I love you, James.”

She feels a soft kiss against her hair, “Love you too, Jen.”


End file.
